imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-IAS
---- Pac-IAS, as loosely dubbed by the community, was originally intended to be the ninth competition in the long running I'm A Speedrunner series and was to be set between December 2013 and January 2014. Speculation as to what the tournament would be dated back to when IAS 8 was announced in early 2013. On August 10, 2013, Ratchet5 uploaded a video onto SpyroSpeedruns claming that he was hosting a new tournament called 'IAS? Nein!' as he had been banned from entering IAS 9 as well as from hosting it too. For more info on other major events leading to this decision, see IAS 8 Controversy. Signing up for I'm A Speedrunner 9 started on October 18, 2013. However, after finally deciding what the theme was, not many signed up to the idea of having a Pac-Man tournament. After seeing that IAS? Nein! had gathered much more interest with a more varied selection of games to choose from, this tournament was abandoned. Hosts Nintendogen64 , CrystalFissure and TheAFH013 were to host the 9th installment of the I'm A Speedrunner tournament with LyleBandicoot93 acting in a sort of figurehead role. This tournament would have marked the second time that Angus, Andrew and Al have hosted an I'm A Speedrunner tournament after IAS 8, the Gex tournament. The three hosts had dubbed their leadership team as "Triple A" based on the fact that their names all started with A, and because they believed themselves to be "Grade A" hosts. Another interesting note is that LyleBandicoot93, after his appointment as figurehead host of IAS 9, was to be the host of two parallel speedrun tournament series as he was also thus far the main host of the World Cup Speedruns series. Voting for IAS 9 The vote video was initially on SpyroSpeedruns and, as usual, a wide diversity of themes. Spyro and Crash were once again an option but the resulting votes were anything but. In first place was Ape Escape (92), second and third being a close tie of Travelers Tales (61) and Argonaut (60) respectively. The vote was halted due to inflation of people intentionally picking Ape Escape amongst other reasons. Re-vote After talking, CrystalFissure, Nintendogen64 & Lylebandicoot93 had decided to re-open the voting system again for IAS 9. The voting system would work different, Instead of awarding 5 points to 1 point to 5 different game series, only one vote for one series from the 5 suggested after all votes are totalled and the series with the most votes would be IAS 9's main game series. The new video was uploaded to the IASG8 channel as the acting hosts for IAS 8 were locked out of SpyroSpeedruns by Ratchet5. The following game series are: '''Pac-man: '''Nintendogen64, playsihull, Oryps100, UrosBjedov, P0rtalFTW, lylebandicoot93, ShoReWol, DigitalMasterpieces, Smashbrosforlife, MrGamesendy, DingoCrash '''Ape Escape: '''CrystalFissure, Xindictivetainment, CrashtoHedgehog, ratchet5, MuddyMaestro, TheSubpixel, themachineking, CasualSpeedruns, Nikk Barratt, Ishah567 '''Argonaut: '''SuperGhettoSandwhich '''Rayman: '''HeatherCantGame, Th3AustralianGam3r, Zaydskate Confirmed Players Other Players These are players who competed in IAS8, which are allowed to return for IAS9 but still haven't decided whether to do so up to the tournament's cancelation. *Michael *MowMowClub2 *MuddyMaestro *Slodgeball *Spikestuff95 *theDANISHdynamite *TheMachineKing *ThePlatformKing *VideoGameRules645 Withdrawals Following players did compete in IAS8, but chose not to compete in IAS9: *Bionicle2809 - Didn't want to join on the basis that it's a Pac-Man tournament. *Dessertmonkeyjk - Voluntarily declined in simple protest of the IAS 8 Controversy as well as wanting to focus his efforts on the IAS wiki expecting heavy traffic during both IAS 9 and IAS? Nein!. *DigitalMasterpieces - No specific reason given. *Heydavid17 - Decided to withdraw due to the low interest in Pac-Man, the tournament being held around Christmas and New Year, seeking for a free-time job and mostly due to the big amount of tournaments going on all after each other(IAS8, WCS1, OSS & IAS? Nein!). *ShoReWol - Due to not having any Pac-Man games at all. *Zaydskate - Doesn't own any Pac-Man games and was busy with school work. Category:Cancelled Tournaments